


I Don't Dance (For You I'll Make an Exception)

by EternityPrevails



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Birdflash - Freeform, Boys In Love, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityPrevails/pseuds/EternityPrevails
Summary: Dick didn't like dancing and Wally didn't like slow songs. But somehow they managed to end up dancing to a slow song one night after a Gala.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	I Don't Dance (For You I'll Make an Exception)

Dick didn't know this song, he wasn't sure what language it was in, he wasn't even really sure why it was playing. The Gala had ended about thirty minutes ago and he and Wally had started to clean up when the song came on. But at this moment he didn't really care, his hands intertwined with Wally's felt right. And the way they moved slowly over the floor was something so unusual for both of them. They both lived such fast chaotic lives that this moment, here with the quiet music, and the empty ballroom, and Wally's heat radiating off of him and warming Dicks cool skin. It felt so alien, so strange. And Dick loved it. 

Wally's head rested on his shoulder as Dick lead them gliding across the floor, Wally didn't know how to Dance but Dick had been trained so he lead silently and slowly matching the beat of the music. 

He thought about the first time he and Wally had ever danced. Way back in their young justice days, back when they were still just teenagers. Stupid, young, in love and too stubborn to even recognize it. It had been after a mission that had gone wrong in every way. They had set off a silent alarm which triggered the guards and when they came into the building the guards were ready for them. There had been a lot of gunfire and a lot of chaos. In the end, they had gotten what they came for but it had been at a cost. 

Kaldur had gotten shot, so had Artemis luckily neither of them too serious, Dick had managed to escape the bullets but at the cost of a few fractured ribs, and Wally had gotten a broken arm that healed wrong and had to be re-broken and reset to put it back into place. So after the mission, they were all feeling pretty awful. Kaldur went back to Atlantis for the night, Artemis went home, Connor left to go somewhere unknown, and it just left Wally and Dick at the mountain. 

The two of them were both tired and in pain and just lounging around the main room pf the mountain trying to avoid going home, Dick because he knew that Bruce would give him a lecture, and Wally because he didn't want Barry fussing over him. They were watching TV when a stupid commercial for Ballroom dancing lessons had come on. Dick had laughed at how stupid it seemed because he didn't understand why anybody would even want to learn how to slow dance, he had always thought slow dancing was stupid. 

Suddenly a moment of boredom and exhaustion struck him as he got up and bowed really dramatically offering his hand out to Wally "can I have this dance?" He had meant it as a joke and was a little surprised when Wally shrugged and actually took his hand and joining him. They danced slowly to the music on the commercial, the commercial ended but Dick was enjoying himself. Wally's warmth helped ease some of the pain in Dicks ribs and Wally didn't seem to be trying to pull away so they continued to dance even after the commercial music had stopped and the show came back on. 

That was one of the very first times Dick realized he loved Wally, it would still be years till he actually worked up the courage to tell him that. But right there dancing without music, tired and in pain, and stressed. Right there was the moment Dick knew that he loved Wally and it was one of the first times he had to resist the urge to kiss him. It would be far from the last time though. 

"Dick" Wallys soft voice broke Dick out of his memories. In the dimmed lights Wally's hair looked like fire and his eyes sparkled in a way that made Dick want to look into them forever "I love you" Wally grinned with his stupid goofy grin and Dick felt butterfly blossom in his stomach. Wally was the only person that even made him flustered and nervous. He buried his face into Wally's shoulder trying to hide the bright red blush that had spread across his face. Wally had confessed his love a million times and every time it still made Dick blush like it was the first. 

"I love you too" He muttered against Wally's shoulder lightly kissing one of the freckles on his neck. They continued to move in silence after the song ended, Dick could almost feel the ring burning in his pocket and wondered if this would be the right time but then he let that thought pass. He was enjoying this being a simple slow moment, he didn't want to ruin the tranquillity of it. But soon, soon he would get down on one knee and ask Wally to marry him. Soon he would hold that boy in his arms forever and they could dance whenever and where ever they wanted. But for now, this quiet tranquillity, in the dim silence, with nothing but hm and Wally moving across the empty floor. For now, this was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT  
> PLEASEEEE I don't normally write short cute stuff like this


End file.
